1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to covers for mattresses, and more specifically, to a generally impermeable mattress cover with expandable sidewalls to fit mattresses of different thicknesses.
2. Related Art
Allergens and other irritants such as spores and dust mites can freely exist in mattresses, and can be the cause of allergic reactions to certain individuals. As such, it is often desirable to cover a mattress to protect same from allergens, dust mites, fluids, and other spoils. It is also desirable to protect mattresses from spills and other fluids, such as urine and blood. In locations where mattresses are frequently used, such covers are beneficial in preserving the life of the mattress and providing added comfort for users. Even at home, one can use such a cover to protect a mattress and extend its life. Indeed, by using a mattress cover to keep a mattress free of stains, one can assure that they comply with the warranty provided by the mattress manufacturers which are voided when mattresses are stained.
It is known in the art to provide covers for mattresses to protect same from the aforementioned fluids and allergens existing in the mattress. However, there do not exist any covers with expandable sidewalls that completely cover a mattress and allow the cover to be used on mattresses of different thicknesses. Rather, such covers must be made in numerous sizes or must be custom-manufactured to fit beds and/or mattresses of different thicknesses.
Accordingly, what is desirable, but has not heretofore been provided, is a generally impermeable mattress cover that completely surrounds a mattress and has expandable sidewalls to accommodate mattresses of different thicknesses.
The present invention relates to a generally impermeable mattress cover that completely surrounds a mattress and has expandable sidewalls to accommodate mattresses of different thicknesses. The cover includes generally impermeable top and bottom walls that are attached at edges thereof to sidewalls. The sidewalls include inner and outer walls that are joined at edges thereof. The inner walls are generally impermeable and have a fixed height, and the outer walls are made of an elastic material. The inner walls have a height greater than the elastic outer wall when the outer wall is in a relaxed condition. When positioned on a mattress, the outer wall retains the inner wall against the mattress. The elastic outer walls can stretch to a height equal to the height of the inner wall to accommodate the thickness of the mattress. Importantly, the sidewalls, in conjunction with the top and bottom walls, provide a generally impermeable shield that completely surrounds the mattress, while accommodating mattresses of different thicknesses. The bottom wall includes an aperture for allowing insertion and removal of the mattress from the cover, and a fastener for opening and closing the aperture.
The present invention can be fabricated in a simple manufacturing process, wherein the top and bottom walls are cut to desired dimensions, the sidewalls are fabricated from an inner impervious wall and a stretchable outer wall that are joined at top and bottom edges, and the sidewalls are joined to edges of the top and bottom walls to form an expandable cover having an impervious shield that completely surrounds a mattress.